the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meyrick Murphy Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Meyrick Murphy portrayed Meghan Chambler. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I played Meghan Chambler in season 4. '''How did you get your role as Meghan? Well, my agent sent over a ton of NDAs (non-disclosure agreements) and hidden in that stack of NDAs was a script. I put an audition on tape and didn’t hear back for a long time. But then, I got a call back. I was at the beach with my family and my dad and I had to get up really early in the morning so we could get back to Atlanta to make it. It was really special because I met some of my forever friends that day—Nichole Beattie, Greg Nicotero and Denise Huth. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I watched part of one episode through my fingers, Andy told me it was good I did that, since it was so scary, and David said the show scared him! I still haven’t read the graphic novels, Scott Gimple (the show-runner) sent me all of the comics, and he’s my pen pal. ' Who are your favorite characters?' Hmm, that’s tough. I love Michonne and Tara. Michonne is so happy, brave, strong, and her smile is so gorgeous, and Danai in real life is amazing. But I also love Tara because she’s smart-alecky and funny and she knows how to fight. And Alanna is like my big sister. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? It’s not what you would guess at all!! Everyone is so close. When I first came to set they said, “Welcome to the family.” Once you’re part of the family, you are family forever. I had a lot of fun on set and made great friends with the cast and crew, plus I got to play with zombie guts on set. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? (If so what happened in them) Not too many. I don’t know if I can talk about what they cut. Let me just say, I never ever, ever want to eat “S’getti Rings” again. Yuck! Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' Oh my, of course! I feel like a casting director, picking out my favorite story from set!! Okay, I got one. One of my favorite adventures from set was… walking with Nichole Beattie around set, going on the sound stages, and last but not least, eating shaved ice, we couldn’t eat it all because it was unappetizing watching Hershel kill a zombie on the catwalk, plus it was SO sweet. '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? I loved getting to run from zombies, of course. I’ll probably never get to have that experience again. But I loved every moment; it felt like the best summer camp ever. I made friends, and I will never forget how fun it was working with my The Walking Dead family. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? I would probably be a mixture of Beth and Glenn. I would fight and think things through like Glenn, but I still would be a child inside, like Beth. But, more Glenn than Beth, Beth is a little girly-er than me. How was it working with The Governor (David), Tara (Alana), Lilly (Audrey) & Alisha (Juliana)? Oh, I just loved it!! They were all so kind to me. It felt like my group was a family. And I really learned a lot about acting from them. ' When did you find out Meghan was going to die?' Right after I filmed Season 4 Episode 6, Scott Gimple called me and kind of apologized. I was just like, “No—it’s fine, everyone dies in an apocalypse eventually.” Do you believe the Governor really had changed? Before I started filming, I never knew he was a bad guy. When I realized he was bad it was such a surprise. I think he could have changed but he just kept feeding his anger. What was it like shooting your death scene? Oh, it was one of my favorite scenes to film. I got to play with my death walker—Coleman and put maggots and worms on him. Plus, I got to play in the mud all day. When we wrapped, I jumped in the river to clean off. It was a fun day to die. What was your favorite scene to film? ''' My favorite scene to film was the dinner scene at Martinez’s camp. We were all saying crazy, funny things before we filmed so we were all laughing, those things I can’t repeat, but, oh, were they funny. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I just finished a pilot for USA and Fox 21 called The Novice. We are waiting to see if that gets picked up. And I finished a Christmas movie with puppies!!! And, and, and, a movie I was in called Chasing Ghosts is coming out soon, it’s actually going to Nashville Film Fest! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews